


Death is Life

by Albang



Category: The 100
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, Void Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albang/pseuds/Albang
Summary: Set during 7x13 of The 100. Gabriel didn’t get a chance to destroy the flame, and so The Shepherd resurrected Lexa. But to be born again, one must sacrifice something. Can Clarke and co. live with the new Lexa. Or will she become another villain they have to face? Void!Lexa
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Echo, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, John Murphy/Emori, Octavia Blake/Raven Reyes, and more - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Death is Life

Clarke’s POV: 

~~ The moment she handed Cadogan the flame, a wave of anxiousness and dread filled her. She knew giving it up would only fuel their irrational quest for salvation; And in turn, push Bellamy further and further away from his family. A part of her was scared to face the unknown, if in fact what they say about their lights and transcendence was true. The other part, a much more painful spot inside of her, cried for the person she knew was in that flame. 

She didn’t know what Cadogan wanted from it, or who he wanted from it. But she knew who she wanted. The one person who’s been haunting her for decades. How Clarke mourned to see her. Feel her. Talk to her. Like an anchor keeping her from drifting away in this sea of death and hopelessness, Clarke was attached to this flame till the end of time. 

But she buried it with Gaia in the hopes of bringing them peace. She wished their fight was over, but its never that easy. ~~

Clarke followed the group out towards the throne room. They approached Gabriel who appeared feverish and jittery. Something Clarke took noticed of right away. He seemed to keep looking over at something in the room but nothing was there. 

Gabriel: “I believe I can restore the damaged code with this” 

He pointed to a machine on table. 

“It’s used to repair memory drives. Stitching together broken strings of code. Codes, that like the flame itself, was created by-“ 

“Becca Franko” finished Cadogan 

Gabriel nodded, continuing to look distracted. 

“Show me” demanded Cadogan while handing the flame to him. 

Gabriel attached the flame to the machine and the screen came to life with codes. 

“And how do we only retrieve the codes I need?” the shepherd asked as he turned towards Gabriel. 

Gabriel, appearing worse and worse, attempted to answer but collapsed in front of the group. 

Bellamy rushed forward, “He needs help. It’s probably the tox-“ 

Cadogan raised his hand stopping him. 

“There’s no time for this. I need the codes now.” 

He pointed to Raven, 

“You. I know you can subtract the codes for me. I’ve seen it through Clarke’s memories.” 

He motioned for his disciples to bring Raven over. 

“You will find Becca’s code and you will find my daughter’s. 

Raven looked at him with something akin to annoyance but also opportunity. 

“You need me to extract these codes? And what do I extract them to? Or who do I extract them to would be the correct question... you’ll need a night blood” 

Cadogan looked around the group, his eyes lingered on Clarke. 

“You think you can put them in Clarke and have them help you? She killed that one prime like it was nothing” Raven smirked. 

“Do you honestly think you can trust any of us with this in our heads? None of us will help you reach your insane goal to be a light ” she finished. 

Cadogan turned, lost in thought for a moment. 

“There is one way...I learned about it while studying the Anomaly stone decades ago. But I never achieved it myself.”

He turned toward the flame and Raven. 

“Subtract the codes now or let your friend die in front of you” 

Raven looked puzzled but realized a second to late what the man meant. 

A disciple stepped up and shot Murphy in the stomach. 

Clarke and Emori reacted quickly. Attempting to save their friend but blood was pouring out too fast. 

“Stop. She’ll help you with whatever you need. Just help save our friend and you’ll get your fucking codes” Clarke shouted. 

Cadogan smirked and faced Raven once again. 

“Fine. But if I do this, everything left in the flame will be gone. No more commanders. No more memories” Raven replied as she took over the machine on the table. 

She glanced up at Clarke. Locking eyes with her. She knew that there was one person in this flame their leader yearned for the most. And she would be erased for the final time. 

Clarke stared back. Too much was at stake to over think it, but she knew what Raven was implying. A final goodbye to the woman she loved. And that felt like she was drifting away with her anchor. 

Raven finished typing on the machine, she hesitated over the lever next to it but her friend was dying. With one quick pull, the flame glowed and sparked in rapid sequences. It lasted a second but as quickly as it came to life, the flame burned out in pieces. Next to it, the machine shook and popped out a brand new chip. Similar in design to the flame but with hues of green instead of blue. 

Cadogan grabbed the chip and marveled at it with hope and curiosity. He moved towards the Anomaly stone. 

He pressed on it in a peculiar pattern and it shot out a portal glowing in a painfully bright white light. 

“Today, we will save humanity. This flame will bring our salvation” The Shepherd shouted. He then threw it into the portal. 

Instantly, the floor started to shake. The portal’s light was unbearable. Clarke and Emori tried to hold onto Murphy as the portal seemed to be pushing everyone back. 

Just as it seemed like the shaking wouldn’t end, the portal erupted. 

Everything stopped. The brightness faded. And what remained was a single person. She was dressed in white clothes which were adorned in symbols. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders. Her eyes shinned as bright as the portal that created her. 

And she was every bit, Lexa Kom Trikru.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoy it. This is my first fic. I was inspired to write after watching the 100 again and hoping lexa comes back in the finale. Sorry for any grammar mistakes.
> 
> I’m thinking Void!Lexa will be a mixture of Teen wolf’s Void Stiles and if anyone watched Lost Girl, Dyson when he gave up his ability to love.


End file.
